


Running Into the Best Man

by DesertVixen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacey and Sam have a run-in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Into the Best Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxKen27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxKen27/gifts).



Stacey slipped out of the room, leaving Claudia and Janine alone with their mother.

She had been honored when they asked her to help them get ready for Janine’s big day, but knew they needed a little privacy before the ceremony.

Absorbed in her thoughts, she didn’t see Sam Thomas until it was too late.

“Hey there,” Sam said with a grin. “Good to see you again.”

“How’s the best man doing?” Stacey asked with an answering grin. He was still one of the most handsome guys she knew.

Maybe Claudia wouldn’t mind if she borrowed the best man later…

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy a little Sam/Stacey taste!


End file.
